


Cindies

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [99]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 38 lifetimes, AU, Alternate Universe, College AU, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, University AU, thirty eight lifetimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: In the first of 38 (!) alternate universes, an 18 year old Tom sees a 20 year old Carmen across the crowded floor of a sleazy student disco in Cambridge.





	Cindies

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing after a few months spent off due to health bullshit.

 

“Who is that?”

“American. Exchange student. Lives in my hall. Here until Christmas.”

“Name?”

“Enid.”

“Oh.”

“She goes by something else. A  _ nom de guerre _ .”

“You can just say nickname, Sarah.”

“I know, but it’s such a bore.”

“What’s a nickname for Enid, then?”

“Carmen!”

“That’s not a nickname for Enid.”

“It’s what she asked to be called.”

“Peculiar.”

“I reckon there’s a story behind it.”

“Isn’t there always?”

“And aren’t you just chomping at the bit to hear it?”

“Am I?”

“You are.”

“How can you tell?’

“You can’t keep your eyes off her.”

“I’m not staring at her.”

“You can’t stop licking your lips, either.”

“My lips just happen to be dry.”

“Go see if she has some salve, then.”

“No.”

“Perhaps she can wet them for you… with her tongue!”

“Sarah!”

“Are you blushing, baby brother?”

“Sunburn. I was playing tennis earlier.”

“A likely story.”

“Which happens to be true.”

“Thirsty work, tennis.”

“Yes, hence this lovely pint of… HEY.”

“Oops!”

“I just bought that!”

“Did you?”

“You owe me a new one.”

“Sorry, Tom, I’m skint.”

“Sarah!”

“Maybe Carmen can get you one. Aren’t all the Americans here loaded anyway?”

“Sarah!”

“Go on, already.”

_ “Sarah.” _

"Shall I call mum now to tell her that you met a girl tonight, or do you want to tell her yourself in the morning?”

“I hate you.”

"You’re welcome. And don’t forget to name your firstborn after me."

 


End file.
